


Peaking OUt

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec racing motorcycles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaking OUt

You like the feel of it between your knees: the leashed power, the strength and form and beauty of it, the way you can slide your ass onto that brushed leather seat and apply barely a flick of this wrist this way and that and it'll just go that direction, just eat up those miles like they're nothing, until the world all around you blurs into a single long smear and then disappears – and for one endless moment it's just you and the stars above, all of existence balanced on the head of a pin, perfect and everlasting, yet just one discreet moment in time. You like to keep her in top form, like to smooth lambskin over her fenders and fork, change her oil and adjust her brakes – keep her chain just tight enough so she's in fit fettle to take on the world. She's a beautiful baby and she deserves to be treated like one, so you make sure your bike has all that it needs to run at 110%.

You like the feel of him between your legs, that coiled genetic masterpiece, tweaked and turned and honed to the highest level of human perfection. You feel that perfection when he surges beneath you, see it in the long line of his neck, the straining of his muscled chest, everything glistening with sweat and flexing with motion, long low groans and gasps letting you know that he's feeling all this just as deeply as you are, just as perfectly. You love how his palms curl around your ass, fingers digging in and urging you on the roller coaster ride of his body, the smooth undulation of his hips and hard jut of bone and sinew and cock, but he doesn't dare direct your motion, no, he urges and pleads but never directs, lets you do that all on your own, just flick your wrist or nod your chin and he's off and going, so eager to please that it's like he's a fast running machine. When he comes at long last you've already been there before him and that last gasping moan, the rigid set of his body and the flutter of his eyelashes makes you feel wild and beautiful and truly, gloriously free, just like your baby makes you feel.


End file.
